kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MasterLau
>.> >.> <.< No one ever left a message to you, eh? Hi! I am new here! Wanna be friends? No? Then guess who I am! NoXmasterlauX 17:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You got it! And I changed NoXmasterlauX 01:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Report Sockpupeting is not allowed, but I think (not sure since I haven't read that part of the rules in awhile) just having multipul accounts is okay. I'll try talking to him to see why he's acting like this. Unfortunately, my laptop refuses to conect to the internet, so talking is about the only thing I can do right now since I'm on my Nook. >.< SereneChaos 01:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm sooooo sorry nii san!!!! My computer shut down and wouldn't turn on. Dx IM SO SORRY I LEFT. T^T [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 10:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Banning Hello, How old are ya gye? I don't hate you anymore for banning meh, but tell Marlene (Mars) that she isn't a real woman. NoXmasterlauX 16:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Accounts Lau, Forget it, I am not telling you my accounts! Oh, i don't spam anymore. NoXmasterlauX 17:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) How many? MasterLau, I answer your question twice already, but if you wanna know how much accounts I have, you need to be more careful. Why? Cuz I made more than 35 of them. Funny, eh? NoXmasterlauX 18:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reporting a user(s) I blocked the spammer. However are you positive that Demogina Fate logged in to threaten you? Because according to the records, the last time she/he logged in was on January 19, 2012. Also I cant find the records for Ciel Phontomhive and Snake-snake. I know they contributed with at least something so their records should show up on the local list users page. And I also cant find KononFinian or Lizy Midford. Perhaps something is wrong with my computer or the admin dashboard. However if I recall correctly you also mentioned that some users began to not act like themselves and suddenly signed in to threaten you? -- }} 02:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) My best explanation would be Grell or his family session hijacking other users. Otherwise then that I have no clue. -- }} 02:55, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok I warned ShySunflower. As for the others you listed Ill deal with them accordingly when Serene sends me the list of Grell's multiple accounts so then we'll have some base and evidence to start with. Meanwhile keep me posted if any account actively harasses you or makes you feel harassed in any way and Ill leave a warning. -- }} 00:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oooh~ I totally forgot about that XD how bout this weekend when we put up our new avi's? And I'm pretty sure the Izaya one was this one: http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/16400000/Izaya-Orihara-1izaya-orihara-16437063-829-466.jpg But I like this one too: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l5i3hqm7Vz1qbau23.png You can choose which one you want XD 06:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep I still have mine :D 08:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ROFLMAO I was about to send a message on your talk page XDDD no I'm not avoiding on purpose. My dad's on his laptop and you know, I can't access the chat on this laptop and skype is blocked on this laptop too so.... awww you're not going on for a while? Ok I understand. Sure! Let's change our avi- hang on I dont have the pic on this laptop XD can you send it to me again? 03:33, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Never mind got on the other laptop ^_^ get on skype! 03:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Skype? :3 (oh why! I keep on spelling sky or skype as skye O_O) 03:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG you left in such a hurry XDDD kk see ya Onii-chan~ 04:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi HI there lau! No, i was jk! i am not grell, i am 18 year old girl, inna. I just met "neverlerning grell" and he begged me to ask you the q and pretend that i am grell. i thought it would be pretty funny, so i did it. sorry if you were confused. ShySunflower 15:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) cool Hi again! also, how do you make other signatures? i always have a plain "shysunflower" ShySunflower 16:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Awww man DX Seems like you're on chat but I can't get on coz my dad's laptop internet crashed ;_; so now im on my own laptop and yeh.... DX daaaaaaamn~ how long are you gonna stay for? 05:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually on second thoughts, can you go to the website I told you yesterday? :P it's the webchat freenode thing... RE:What happened to me, Whirly Ok back in the chat few nights ago when you told me to try to download the Skype phone app... I couldn't do it because I needed have an apple account. So... I tried to make one but I needed credit card stuff info, but I don't have one. No matter what I do I could not download it (I even tried hacking my dad's own apple account XP...). So after all that I fell asleep... zzz...ZZZ XD XP And so sorry for the late reply... :( I've been busy all week... I have finals next week so I have a lot of studying, today I have to go to my high school for next year to pick my classes and electives, and I have to practice my dance routine to audition to get into a dance company called Fusion. So I will get into chat as soon as I can until all of this nightmares are over. I PROMISE!!! :D Tell Skye her homie Whirly misses her!!! And I misses all of guys too :'('. 渦巻く よじれた 23:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh and by the way nice new avatar!!! :D Ummm.... Just wanted to leave a random message! HOLY BEE WAX! lol wat? :{ mustache for chu! unhappy plz....UNBAN ME!!!!!!! I ALREADY HAD THE LESSON!!!!!! >o< *SOB*SOB* I WON'T EVER SPAM AGAIN!!!! Ciel Phontomhive 03:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) xD Omg, i missed ALOT during Christmas!!! I was looking at some of the blogs i missed out on while i was gone and i foundthis... xD Then i lol'd after reading all the comments. [[User:Bug_Guts|'''OMG!!!]] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 18:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) xD I honestly cant pick a favorite. I just cant stop laughing whenever i see it. But if i had to pick a favorite comment it would be Kau's. Oh and, Knock down my hive and your house will be my new home! D:< i promise i wont leave you here with all the scary girls. xD [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 06:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Infobox I'm curious, how do you make an info box? Woop forgot about the header. Well, I want an infobox that tells people the Black Butler stuff I like (which is almost everything) XD ~ Grell Sig Hey Lau can show me how to get a sig like yours? [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 18:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) MASTERLAU!!!!!!! MASTERLAU!!!!!! WE FOUND GRELL!!!!! HE IS NOW A "ChangingGuy"!!!!!!!!!! U CAN FIND HIM ON THE CHAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! 555typedscorpion 19:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Woman? HAHA! Just wanted to scare everyone off. Nevermind about this joke. Can we be friends? ChangingGuy 01:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ok Ok, i will try to stick to one account. ChangingGuy 01:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Heya Lau! Remember me, Tai from the chat? Well, it's been a pleasure to meet cha! Okay...so I just jumped in to say hi, so see ya! =D Usaji Taiiso 02:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ!!!!! PLZ UN BAN ME!!!!, PLZ!!!!! *SOB*SOB* PPPPPLLLZZ!!!!!! ;_; Ciel Phontomhive 03:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC)